Ascensor
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: AU. Lemon. Lenguaje fuerte. Arthur es un estudiante normal de la universidad de oxford que quiere ir a una conferencia sobre Shakespeare,y su compañero de piso alguien demasiado infantil.


**N/a:**_Hola__a__tods.__¿Cómo__va__todo?__Espero__que__bien.__Bueno,__aquí__traigo__un__nuevo__one-shot__de__Hetalia;__esta__vez__es__un__AU__que__escribí__hace__unos__meses__y__que__por__causas__externas__(Doctor__Who,__Star__Trek,__K-on,__Nº06,__exámenes,__la__universidad,__un__accidente__de__trafico__…__)__no__he__podido__publicarlo__hasta__ahora__(Mi__osito__Iggy:__por__pereza,__sino__no__hubieses__publicado__el__de__Sherlock__Holmes__…__Hmpf).__Bueno__ahora__vienen__las__advertencias__de__siempre;__los__personajes__no__son__míos__son__de__Hidekaz,__puede__que__sean__un__poco__OC__y__hay__Lemon__(para__que__se__quejen__de__que__luego__no__aviso.__Para__terminar,__espero__que__disfrutéis._

_Por cierto, os propongo un juego: en este fic hay una referencia a una película. Quien la encuentre que me diga su respuesta en un review._

**Ascensor**

Me levante aquella mañana dispuesto a ir a la conferencia que se daba ese día sobre "La influencia de Shakespeare en la literatura posterior", que daban varios profesores de diferentes universidades; y nada me iba a detener. Me asee, me vestí y desayune unos scones con un té, pero al ir a coger las llaves de mi Vespa me encontré con mi "querido" compañero de piso Alfred.

_ Artie…_ canturreo divertido_ ¿Qué buscas?

_Mis llaves_ gruñí_ Más te vale que me las des, idiot_ le dije tirándole del mechón que sobresalía de su cabello. Puso mala cara._ Llegaré tarde.

_ ¿Cómo se pide?_ sugirió levantando las llaves por encima de su cabeza.

Me puse de puntillas para coger las puñeteras llaves. Odiaba que hiciera eso; sabía que yo era más bajo que él, y se aprovechaba de ser más alto y más fuerte, todo lo contrario a lo que era yo. Aquello no era justo y estaba a punto de llegar tarde, así que, le di una patada en los huevos, y él cayó al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose sus partes y con un par de lagrimillas a punto de caer. Cogí mis llaves mientras le sacaba la lengua y abrí la puerta.

_Te lo mereces.

Salí de casa, baje por el ascensor para salir del edificio, me subí a mi moto y me largue al palacio de congresos. Gruñí de nuevo al acordarme de Alfred. Él siempre estaba molestándome con sus tonterías; nunca ayudaba en la casa que compartíamos, era yo quien limpiaba, llenaba la despensa y paga las facturas; y encima se traía cada semana a una chica diferente a casa, bueno, eso dejo de ocurrir hacia unas semanas, cosa que me extrañó pero que, internamente y que jamás reconocería públicamente, me hizo feliz. Alfred me gustaba. Pero, volviendo a lo de antes, era un mocoso idiota que no trabajaba ni estudiaba y que encima yo tenía que mantenerlo. Ni que fuera su madre.

Al llegar, me baje de la moto y fui hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar, me intercepto un compañero de carrera llamado Francis, un francés de manos largas.

_ Bonjour, mon ami Arthur_ Se me acerco_ ¿Qué tal?_ intento meterme mano pero me aparte de él.

_Fine…Si me disculpas, tengo prisa_ le dije mientras aceleraba el paso.

_Me encanta que seas tan inglés_ dijo felizmente.

Ni lo miré pero sentí como alguien me miraba con furia a pesar de solo estar nosotros dos. No le di importancia y seguí mi camino hacia la conferencia.

Al entrar me encontré con un par de compañeros y con Kiku, un chico japonés amigo mío, que me dijo que me esperaba en la cafetería de la facultad después de la conferencia. Entramos en el salón de actos donde se celebraba. Era realmente interesante y valioso para mi tesis doctoral, hasta que, subió a la tarima, cierto rubio de cabello revuelto y acento americano, con una sonrisa bobalicona y con la ropa hecha un desastre. No podía creer que aquel sujeto estuviese allí, delante de todo el mundo, con un micrófono en la mano dispuesto a soltar alguna de sus chorradas.

Me escondí en mi silla para que no me viese. Comenzó a hablar sobre Shakespeare y sus obras. Abrí los ojos como platos al escucharlo hablar tana seriamente. Mire el programa de aquel día y vi, en grande, su nombre y debajo un subtítulo que decía que era la gran revelación del momento, el profesor más joven de literatura en la universidad de Oxford.

El muy cabrón cobraba una pasta y ni si quiera ayudaba a pagar la casa que compartíamos. Cuando lo pillase lo mataría lenta, muy lentamente. Lo mire detenidamente y me di cuenta de que el chico estaba entusiasmado contando todo aquello. Sonreí feliz por él, pero mi sonrisa se borró al ver cómo, de golpe, comenzó a hablar sobre sus tonterías sobre extraterrestres. No podía permitir aquello, así que, me levante de mi asiento, me dirigí hacia él, que me miraba sorprendido, lo agarre por una oreja y cogí el micrófono.

_Lo sentimos mucho pero el señor Jones tiene un compromiso urgente_ dije disculpándonos.

Solté el micro y me largue de allí con él, todavía agarrado por la oreja. Lo iba a matar. Al llegar a la salida, me encontré con Francis otra vez. Se acercó a mí y lo patee hasta dejarlo en el suelo tirado. Seguí caminando y vi, de reojo, como el rubio le sacaba la lengua al francés. Era demasiado infantil. Gruñí mientras sacaba las llaves de mi moto.

_ ¿Cómo has venido?

_En autobús_ dijo con simpleza_ Se me olvidaron las llaves del coche en casa.

Aquel chico no era normal; siempre llevaba las llaves de su Hummer para presumir y hoy se las había olvidado. ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico por la cabeza? Lo volvía a mirar y vi que llevaba el borde inferior de la camiseta manchado de algo blanquecino.

_Tienes la camiseta manchada, idiot.

Él se miró, me miro y sonrió nervioso mientras se sonrojaba como uno de los tomates de Antonio, un español que vivía en el piso de arriba.

_Me habré manchado desayunando_ dijo mientras reía tontamente.

_Vámonos a casa_ suspire cansado.

Ya no tenia importancia volver a la conferencia. Subimos en mi moto en silencio. Durante todo el camino estuvo callado, cosa que agradecí internamente. Aparque frente a nuestro bloque de edificios. Entremos y subimos al ascensor. De pronto, el ascensor se paró y la luz se fue un par de veces. Se había estropeado.

Empalidecí al pensar tendría que estar encerrado con aquel idiota hasta que lo arreglasen. Me lancé contra la puerta, gritando y golpeándola. Mire a Alfred de reojo, estaba bastante calmado mirándome. Era extraterrestre, seguro, no quedaba otra. Me gire hacia él y lo mire mal.

_Tranquilo, saldremos de esta, porque yo soy el héroe_ dijo felizmente intentando ocultar que le temblaban las manos por culpa de los nervios.

_ ¿Tienes claustrofobia?

_No_ dijo rápidamente.

_Of course…_ mire la hora en mi reloj_ Shit! ¡Llego tarde a mi cita!_ grite ofuscado. Me sabia mal no poder ir a lo de Kiku.

_Con aquel francés ¿Verdad?_ su voz sonó seria.

_No, ese pervertido sabe que lo matare si se acerca; pero había quedado con Kiku. Me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.

Me miro enfadado y se sentó en un rincón; yo hice lo mismo en el lado contrario.

_Pues tu "novio"_ dijo con sarcasmo, algo que me sorprendió_ se va quedar plantado esperándote.

Lo mire sorprendido, aquello eran celos o solo me lo parecían a mí. Bufé.

_No lo es

_Ya…

Se hizo un silencio incomodo que duro casi una hora. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Sentí como unos labios se posaban sobre los míos, de pronto. Alfred me estaba besando, y que beso ¡Joder! A mi cuerpo le recorrió una corriente eléctrica muy placentera, y eso me asusto. Me levanté de golpe, haciendo que él se separase de mí. Notaba que mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza y al mirarlo me ardieron más, me estaba mirando con cara de sorpresa, aunque note como si ya estuviera preparado para mi rechazo. Se me encogió el corazón al ver aquella pena en sus ojos azules. Me sentía confuso.

Alfred se puso de pie y me miro.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado ahora?_ pregunte exasperado_ ¡No puedes ir besando a la gente porque sí!_ le grité.

_Pues a mí me apetece besarte, aunque tengas novio_ aseguro.

_Primero, no tengo novio, Kiku esta con otra persona y Francis es imbécil. Segundo, ¿tú no eras hetero?

_Lo era hasta que te conocí_ dijo con simpleza. No me lo podía creer_ Sabes lo complicado que es no lanzarme encima de ti para besarte, achucharte, o querer hacerte…

_No lo digas_ le tapé la boca con mis mano. Estaba nervioso.

Le agarré los mofletes y se los estiré hasta que se le formaron un par de lagrimones en los ojos.

_Ay…_se quejó.

_Te pienso matar y luego tirarte al mar, o sino, te degollaré con una navaja, luego te triturare y haré pasteles de carne y los venderé.

Lo solté y me separé de él.

_Eres cruel_ me recrimino.

De pronto, el ascensor hizo un ruido raro y cayo varios pisos, haciendo que nosotros también cayésemos uno encima del otro. El ascensor paró de sopetón. Abrí los ojos y desee no haberlos abierto, Alfred estaba encima de mí, sonrojado y nervioso. Me moví para apartarme pero su entrepierna rozo con la mía y jadee al notar lo dura que estaba la suya. Lo peor de todo aquello era que yo también me estaba calentando.

_Alfred…_ murmuré.

_No te muevas, please_ me pidió_ Ya es la segunda vez que me pongo a tono por solo tenerte cerca_ me susurro.

Caí en la cuenta de que era la mancha de su camiseta y me sonrojé.

_Eres un pervertido…

Me volvió a besar y yo, como un gilipollas, le correspondí. Le mordí el labio suavemente y jadeó. Sonreí satisfecho.

_Arthur… no es necesario que…_ lo volví a besar.

Intercambie los papeles, ahora era yo quien estaba arriba comiéndole la boca y sentado sobre su cadera con su erección rozando mi trasero por debajo de la ropa. El agarro mis caderas y me pego más a su miembro despierto y latente. Gemí. Le quite sus manos de mi cuerpo y me acerque a su erección; luego le desabroche los pantalones y liberé su miembro de la ropa. Lo lamí.

_Tu marcaras el ritmo_ le susurré mientras cogía una de sus manos y la acercaba a mi cara.

Aquello parecía que lo calentó aún más, ya que, su polla se volvió aún más grande. Me la metí en la boca y el comenzó a mover mi cabeza a su antojo, cogiendo mi cabello con cuidado. Se la lamí y la chupé hasta que, la ensalivé entera. Noté como el ritmo aumento y de su punta comenzó a gotear el presemen.

Me baje los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, busque mi entrada y comencé a dilatarla; dolía un poco pero me fui acostumbrando. Sabía que a Alfred le faltaba poco para terminar, así que, me deshice de su agarre; deje de lamérsela, cosa que le hizo gruñir algo molesto; y me penetre con su miembro, mientras me sentaba sobre él.

_ ¡Arthur!_ gimió sonoramente.

Un par de lágrimas se me escapar ante aquella intromisión, dolía un poco. Él se dio cuenta y se incorporó un poco para limpiarme las lágrimas con sus labios. Aquello me tranquilizo un poco.

_No tenías por qué haberlo hecho…_ me dijo preocupado.

_Sí tenía…_ lo miré a los ojos _Me apetecía…

Me beso con cariño y ternura. Me relajé completamente con aquellas caricias, así que, comencé a moverme. Volvió a gemir. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal al sentir como llegaba a ese punto en mi interior, y él me masturbaba.

_Ah…Al…_gemí.

El rubio me dejo en el suelo, me levanto una de las piernas sobre uno de sus hombros y volvió a penetrarme. Grite de placer. Poco a poco las embestidas fueron aumentando conforme aumentaban nuestros jadeos y gemidos.

Al final, llegamos al clímax, Alfred se corrió dentro de mí y yo entre los dos. Al salió de dentro de mí y me abrazo.

_Iggy…Puede que este fuera de lugar pero te amo_ me susurro en el oído_ Sé que tú a mi…

Le tapé la boca, besándolo. No quería escuchar eso.

_Sí. Yo a ti, sí.

Me sonrió con tanta felicidad, que me contagio la sonrisa.

El ascensor comenzó a funcionar y nos vestimos rápidamente para que no nos pillasen. Al salir, nos fuimos riéndonos a casa, para continuar lo que estábamos haciendo en el ascensor. Creo que alguna maña de las de Francis se me ha pegado.

_ ¿Sabes qué eres un asaltacunas?_ lo miré mal_ Estas saliendo con un chico de 19 y tú tienes 23.

_No eres más ceporro porque no te entrenas._ hizo un puchero_ Estoy dudando que seas superdotado_ me reí.

Alfred me miro mal con los mofletes inflados y se metió en casa, yo lo seguí mientras me reía.

**Fin.**

17/5/2011

20/5/2011


End file.
